Mechanical resonators have long been used in a cavity to simulate a transmission line as part of the reactive impedance for an oscillator. The length of the resonator is adjusted to keep the oscillator oscillating at a given frequency. Prior art resonators needed to have some method of keeping the tuning portion at the given adjusted value once it is set. In other words, the adjustable part of the tuned resonator should not continue rotating due to vibration to other external forces. The typical prior art method of accomplishing this was to fore-shorten a portion of the female threads so that one set of threads are slightly out of alignment with the remainder of the female threads thereby creating tension of the male threaded portion. While such an approach kept the male portion from rotating under vibrational situations, it did not prevent intermittent contact under vibration situations. When there is intermittent contact, the effective length of the resonator appears to change from the viewpoint of the connected oscillator. This lack of or intermittent contact is usually the result of vibratory movement of the male portion of the resonator.